Embodiments of the inventive concept herein relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a power converting circuit and a hysteresis buck converter, capable of changing a response characteristic based on a transient state of an output voltage.
Electric circuits perform functions by means of electric signals. The electric signals may be of various forms (e.g., an alternating current (AC) and a direct current (DC)) and various characteristics (e.g., a voltage and a current). Electric circuits typically convert a form and a characteristic of an electric signal. For example, electric circuits may convert an electric signal from AC to DC, and may furthermore convert an electric signal in the form of a voltage into a current.
As the use of mobile devices increases, the demand for high-efficiency DC-DC converters is increasing. Power amplifiers which are implemented at a radio frequency (RF) stage of a mobile device must necessarily have a high-speed voltage response characteristic. Generally, as power consumption of power converting circuits increases, the voltage response characteristic becomes better. However, mobile devices are typically designed and implemented to consume low power, due to limited available power. To satisfy the conflicting conditions, mobile devices may be designed to include a converter with a hysteresis mode as the power converting circuit. Such converters exhibit a high-speed response characteristic while consuming less power, by using a relatively simple circuit configuration.